


Souvenir di un momento vissuto

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical, Historical References, History, Italy, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: 29 aprile 1945.Fra la folla mossa dall'orrore e dal risentimento, una giovane donna costruisce la propria fotografia della storia.(Storia partecipante al contest "Perle di Storia", indetto da mystery_koopa sul forum di EFP e al contest "Il meglio di me", indetto da Milla4 sul forum di EFP).





	Souvenir di un momento vissuto

**_Souvenir di un momento vissuto_ **

  
  
  
  
Si dicono tante cose di quella mattina d’aprile.  
  
I colpi di mitra per disperdere la folla – _inutili_.  
Cinque spari per cinque figli dilaniati dalla guerra – _non li udii._  
Sette fantocci sulla putrella dello Standard Oil – _non ho mai provato pietà._  
  
Avrei sposato il figlio di un uomo che teneva il suo ritratto appeso a testa in giù.  
Lo vidi, il suo volto capovolto, ma non lo guardai.  
Io, coi miei sedici anni scavati dalla fame e dal terrore, vedevo soltanto lei.  
Io, che vanitosa non lo ero mai stata, cucii tutto il mio risentimento attorno a quella gonna tenuta ferma da una spilla compassionevole.  
  
Portava calze di seta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Spero si sia compreso senza bisogno di spiegazioni, ma questa storia, chiaramente, è ambientata durante la mattina del 29 aprile 1945, davanti alla pompa di benzina situata fra piazzale Loreto e corso Buenos Aires, a Milano.  
Ho scelto di fondere insieme momenti di storia “pubblica” ad altri di storia “privata”: quella mattina, davvero si spararono colpi di mitra, inutilmente, per cercare di disperdere la folla. Pare che davvero una donna sparò cinque colpi di pistola contro il cadavere di Mussolini, per ricordare i suoi cinque figli morti in guerra. La gonna di Clara Petacci era stata davvero tenuta ferma dalla spilla compassionevole di Piera Barale, staffetta partigiana conosciuta come “Carla la Bionda” (e poi meglio fermata dalla cintura di don Pollarolo). E davvero indossava calze di seta.  
Mia nonna all’epoca era una ragazzina, ma a piazzale Loreto, il 29 aprile 1945, ci andò comunque. Perché si doveva andare, diceva. Non parlava spesso della guerra, ma io me la ricordo la durezza con cui, quelle poche volte che si lasciava andare, sputava fuori, in dialetto, che “la donna del Duce portava le calze di seta, e noi morivamo di fame”. Le era rimasto impresso questo, più ancora che quei sette cadaveri, a lei che aveva perso casa e amici sotto le macerie di Gorla.  
Il nonno di mio nonno, invece, in casa teneva davvero un ritratto di Mussolini appeso a testa in giù, ben prima che il suo cadavere fosse appeso per i piedi a una pompa di benzina.  
Infine (scusate la lungaggine delle note, ma ci tengo a dare tutte le coordinate), il titolo ricalca l’espressione con cui vennero chiamate le fotografie di quella mattina, che nelle settimane successive vennero vendute nelle edicole proprio come “souvenir di un momento vissuto”.  
  
Ecco dunque perché, vedendo nel concorso “[Perle di Storia](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11672942)” di Mystery_Koopa il prompt “tessuto pregiato”, ho deciso di cercare di dare voce a quei ricordi che ho dovuto ricostruire fra i libri di storia e le pieghe delle conversazioni della mia famiglia.


End file.
